Broken Love
by Artistic-Otaku
Summary: Sequel to Heart Broken; Kyoko and Hiroshi are living happily ever after in a mansion with the girls. They're in their last year of high school, and a new girl transfers to their class. Kyoko notices something off in Hiroshi, and problems start to rise. Soon, a gift is revealed and has yet to be wrapped, and problems to be solved. Rated T for now. KxH
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! **

**Mwahaha |:3 i return with the sequel of Heart Broken! Didn't expect that did you?!**

**Anyway, i'm glad to be back and writing, and sorry to my readers that i haven't been writing, lots of projects for school and homework. I have to get used to it since i'm in 8th grade, and also i might not also update because i'm with my cousins almost every weekend.**

**But please everyone, if you don't like this story then don't read it, please? I'm not very fond of flaming and hating on my stories. I like the positive reviews. **

**Now! O-**

**Kyoko: Hey Everyone!**

**Nyu: What's up**

**Rin: Hi There!**

**Ritzia: HI PEOPLE!**

**Rei: ...**

**Me: When did you guys get here?**

**Kyoko: We're not the only people here. *points to the PPGZ & RRBZ coming in***

**PPGZ: Hi readers!**

**RRBZ: Yo**

**CLGZ: Hello!**

**KOBZ: Sup.**

**Me: I'm crowded. *sweatdrops***

**Momoko: *jumps on my back* Hi Dubstep-chan! **

**Me: Hey Momo-chan! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! BRICK! I'm gonna steal her :3 we're gonna go to a movie.**

**Brick: I WANT TO GO!**

* * *

**Heart Broken 2**

**Prologue**

Kyoko huffed heavilly at the running she was doing. She looked back, her hair flipping against her shoulders. She heard a thud and shrieked, suddenly vanishing, and zipped up to the top of the room, looking down to the guard who was searching the halls for her. She then heard a voice in her head. "Do it, Nova. Kill him."

She then closed her eyes and she could see inside her eyelids in x-ray form. She then opened them again to reveal icy violet, and the guard began to shiver. He sensed a presence around. He then suddenly jolted his hand up and grabbed her by the neck. She began to choke and gag, trying to breathe.

He throws her to the ground, her eyes turning red from loss of oxygen.

"Give it up, Galatic Nova, you'll never get back to your people." He chuckled evilly.

She felt her neck, coughing. "I will get back to my people, no matter what." She says rasply.

"Not today."The guard says and raises a gun to her head. She gasps and closes her eyes. One bullet to the head, and she's dead.

She suddenly heard a blast, and she felt the gun leave her head. She opens her eyes and sees a boy.

"Cosmos."She whispers. She gets up and starts running towards Cosmos, who picks her up and hugs her.

"Galatic Nova, you're alright. No wounds?"Cosmos asks. She nods and suddenly embraces him in a kiss.

"I thought i'd never find you."She whispers and buries her face in his chest. He smiles warmly at her.

"Don't worry Nova, with me by your side you'll be alright. Now come, we must find your father to save the universe."

The sound of a gun loading up sounds, and Cosmos finds a red dot pointed to his chest. She gasps.

"Yuri."She thinks.

"Let Nova go."

A bell suddenly hears and Kyoko sighs, letting go of the actor's hand. "Good job everyone, that's a wrap!"The director yells and Kyoko walks off the stage when she feels a pair of a bit muscular warm arms embrace her.

"Hiroshi"She whispers. His lips travel from her neck to her cheek.

"My bright thunder bolt." He mumbles and breathes huskily into her ear.

She laughs and gets out of his grip as she walks swiftly towards his car with him following her trail.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time i hugged you."Hiroshi chuckles and Kyoko smirks, winking at him.

"Well you're not the only one doing training."

Hiroshi laughs and gets into the driver's seat and drives to the mansion Kyoko gave to the girls as a present. Once they get there, they see Momoko and Miyako taking boxes inside.

"Hey girls!"Kyoko hollers and the girls smile.

"Hey Kyoko!"Momoko smiles. "Alittle help?"

"Sure no thing."Kyoko says and grabs a bunch of boxes and takes them up to the living room.

"Well i have to go Kyoko-chan, I need to meet up with the boys at the mayor's office."Hiroshi says and kisses her cheek, leaving her.

After a couple of minutes, Kyoko, Momoko, and Miyako managed to put all the boxes in the living room. Kyoko and Miyako began to pack as Momoko took them to their assigned room.

"Where's Kaoru? Haven't see her lately."Kyoko reminds them.

"Kaoru got a new job as a gym instructor."Miyako smiles as she hands Momoko a lamp.

"Awesome."Kyoko replies and puts up a picture on the wall.

"Have you heard from Nexa?"Momoko asks. Kyoko suddenly gulps and drops a vase. She hasn't heard anything from Nexa since she disappeared.

"N-No."Kyoko merely whispers trying to hold back tears.

Kyoko takes a couple of boxes up to the third floor, where the rooms were. She put the boxes in a yellow room decorated with a brown couch, a yellow bed with white pillows and a brown blanket over it. She opened the box to see Naman and Nexa's things. She put all of their stuff in the right places, and then looked back in the box to see if there was anything left. She then saw a photo of Nexa and Naman. She felt a tear escaping her left eye.

"Where did you go Nexa?"She thinks. She glances at the clock on the wall and realized it was already 5pm.

Kyoko gets up and walks out of the room, glancing at the window in the hallway.

* * *

Hiroshi's P.O.V.

I walked into the mansion and saw everyone on the couch watching The Night Night Show with Yuuki. This late?

"What's going on and where's Kyoko?"I asked. Momoko smiled before taking my hand and leading me to the couch.

"You'll see!"She shrieked.

"And one question for the audience. Who's a DevaDawn fan?"Yuuki asked as the crowd cheered.

"Well you heard well! Performing her famous single, please welcome DevaDawn!"

Kyoko is suddenly illuminated in a white tank top, black jeans, blue adidas, and a blue leather jacket. Her long red hair was in two low ponytails, and a grey beanie.

A girl in a grey—almost black— dress and began to sing to a slow beat.

**_Tell me where to go, tell me what to do, i'll be right there for you, _**

**_Tell me what to say, no matter if it's true, i'll say it all for you_**

The spotlight focused on Kyoko whose eyes were bright blue and pressed her fragile lips against the microphone.

_I used to be the type of kid that, would always think the sky's falling,_

_why i am so differently wired, am i a martian?_

_What kind of twisted experiment am i involved In_

_Cause i don't belong in this world_

_Thats why i'm scoffing at authority, defying often_

_Flying off the handle at my mom, no dad_

_So i'm non complying at home, at school i'm just shy and awkward_

_And no i don't need no goddamn psychologist_

_Tryna diagnose why i have all of these underlying problems_

_Thinking he can try and solve them , i'm outside chalking up_

_Drawings on the sidewalk and in the front drive talking to myself_

_eiether that or hiding off in_

_The corner somewhere quiet, trying not to be noticed,_

_Cause I'm crying and sobbing, i had a bad day at school_

_so i ain't talking_

_some cocksucker shoved me into a fucking locker_

_'cause he said that i eyeballed him_

Kyoko pulled away from the microphone and pulled it off of its holder, and walked to the side of the stage to stand beside the singer.

**_And if you fall, i'll get you there_**

**_i'll be your savior from all the wars that are fought_**

**_Inside your world_**

**_Please have faith in my words_**

Kyoko stood up slowly and walked to the platform in the crowd. The crowd stood silent and listened. Thats why i like Kyoko, her songs are very powerful and make people realize their mistakes.

**_Cause this is my legacy, legacy, eh_**

**_this is my legacy, legacy, eh_**

**_there's no guarantee,_**

**_it's not up to me,_**

**_you can only see,_**

**_this is my legacy, legacy_**

**_Legacy, Legacy_**

Kyoko jumped onto the platform and everyone gasped. She began to rap again and got on her knees. I can tell she's going to skip the second verse and go on to the most important. Her feelings.

_I used to be the type of kid that would always think the sky is falling_

_now i think the fact that i'm differently wired's awesome_

_Cause if i wasn't i wouldn"5 be able to work_

_words like this and connect lines like crosswords_

_and use my enemy's words as strength_

_to try and draw from, and get inspired of 'em_

_cause all my life i was told and taught i am not shit_

_by you wack fucking giant sacks of lying dog shit_

_now you shut up bitch, i am talking_

_thought i was full of horseshit and now_

_you fucking worship the ground in which i am walking_

_me against the world so what? I'm brian dawkins_

_versus the whole 0 and 16 lions offense_

_so bring on the giants, falcons, and miami dolphins_

_its the body bag game bitch i'm supplying coffins_

_cause you d_, butt kiss, a bunch of brian baldingers_

_You gon' die a ball licker i've been diabolical_

_with this dialogue since 99 rawkus_

_you don't respect a legacy i leave behind y'all can_

_suck a d_, the you beat my pigs'll fly out my ass_

_in a flying saucer full of italian sausage_

_the most high exalting and i ain't halting_

_til i die of exhaustion inhale my exhaust fumes_

_the best part about me is i am not you_

_i'm me, i'm a fire marshall and this is my_

Kyoko gets cut off by the singer finalizing the song. The crowd stared at her for a movement but nothing. I could see Kyoko's eyes wet with tears, because i know what she meant by this verse.

All this time, she wasn't respected by her enemies and bullied. She finally came to realization and became famous.

I see her get up slowly and wipe her tears away, her eyes dark blue now. She stares at the camera and raises a peace sign. She makes her way towards Yuuki and embraces him a quick hug and sits down for the interview.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Kyoko and Hiroshi. Crown172 owns Nexa and Naman.

* * *

**Broken Love**

**Chapter 1**

A tired Kyoko sat down in one of Yuuki's comfy chairs, feeling exhausted from the performance. She looked up and saw Yuuki's toothy grin and let out a sigh.

"Welcome Kyoko! So glad to have you here!" Yuuki clasped his hands together and let out a small chuckle.

"Glad to be here, Yuuki."She puts on a fake smile and tries to entertain the crowd like her manager, Zoey asked her to do. "How are you all?"

The crowd replies with a couple of good's as Yuuki pulled out some cards. "We were hoping you would anwser some fan mail. Do you mind?"

"Not at all."Kyoko sighs. She sort of disliked fan mail because there's a big population of 'fan girls' that ask why she's not dating her co-star, Akinori. Currently, Kyoko is doing a movie called 'Galatic Nova: Rise Of The Galaxy.' She has two co-stars, Akinori, who plays Yuki, and Yori, who plays Cosmos.

"First letter from... Yuna from the district of Akihabara. Hi Kyoko! It feels exciting to get to write to you. You're songs are inspirational, and it makes me feel emotional. I heard about you and your boyfriend, Hiroshi. Judging by how he looks in photos, he must love you a lot. You're a lucky girl."

Kyoko looked up from my shoes and saw Yuuki with a sly smirk. she blushed a bit and realized he was going to ask her questions about Hiroshi.

"Who's Hiroshi?" Yuuki asked and she looked away, slightly red.

"H-He's m-my b-boyfriend." Kyoko stammered. Damn, she hated when she blushing.

"Wow, DevaDawn, has a boyfriend? I thought she was cold hearted that she didn't want any love in her life." Yuuki joked. Kyoko shot a glare from under her shades and crossed her arms under her breasts.

"I'm not the only one who's heard about this then, i didn't quite believe the pictures leaked on instagram from a fan."Yuuki said and as if on cue, pictures appeared on the screen behind them of Hiroshi and Kyoko. It looked like a screenshot of the fan's instagram and the picture she screenshoted. The fan wrote, "Looks like DevaDawn has a boyfriend!"

Kyoko sighed to herself and glanced at the crowd before looking at Yuuki again. Damn, who looked onto her boyfriend's instagram? She took a quick glance at the photo and it was them at Kaoru's party. They were dressed and Hiroshi had an arm around Kyoko with a grin, and she was shocked and blushing.

"How's Hiroshi like? Treating a famous popstar like you very well?" Kyoko looked up from her fingers and smiled.

"Yes, he's treating me very well. He's very sweet, and kind. Very loyal, and also very childish when he wants to." She replied cooly.

"Is he okay with you being a popstar?" Yuuki said softly.

Kyoko suddenly gasped and clutched her head. Her body began to sweat and tremble, and her eyes were widen with fear.

/

"What is it Hiroshi-kun?" Dawn asked with a big smile on her face. Hiroshi's eyes were cold and hard, lost in his troubling anger. His breathing was heavy, and his fist were curled up like he was going to punch anyone who stepped in his way.

Dawn suddenly felt a horrible stinging pain on her left cheek as she realized Hiroshi slapped her. Her hair was all up in her face, being difficult for her to see his face.

"What the fuck was that for, Hoshina?" She asked bitterly, her eyes glaring at him with such ferocity.

"You fucking kept a secret from me, Yamada! Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me that you were leaving to go to Los Angeles?!" Hiroshi retorted back with venom.

Dawn's eyes merely narrowed at the flush of guilt on her face. He did have a right to be mad at her. But still, that didn't mean to slap the shit out of her.

"I-I..." She tried to speak, but tears overcame.

"Do you not trust me?" The question rang out in Dawn's head. She couldn't think straight, because of the horrible pain in her cheek. Damn, did he hit hard.

"Why?" She heard him ask her softly. Tears began to form in Dawn's eyes. She was crying for 2 reasons, and only 2 reasons; Hiroshi thinks she doesn't trust him and the fact that he just slapped her!

Words couldn't express how she felt right now— She was feeling so angry, depressed, and confused.

Hiroshi stood frozen, staring at her, watching her every move. She slowly stood up and felt her cheek once more, wishing she had a mirror to check her cheek. She felt a warm substance seep through her fingers, as she gasped and her widen orbs caught the image of dark blood through her cold tears.

She didn't want to see him anymore. She wanted to get away from him.

Before Hiroshi even knew it, Dawn was gone, flying away as fast as possible from him.

/

Kyoko looked up at Yuuki with widen eyes as she came to realization that she was curled up on the floor, tears escaping her eyes.

"DevaDawn? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked worriedly.

Kyoko felt the audience's stares towards her as she continued to cry on the floor, her palms digging into her scalp while her lips choked out sobs.

"We'll... Be right back..." Yuuki whispered softly. The crew stopped recording and took a break as the crowd just listened to Kyoko's sad weeping. Yuuki went backstage and sat in his dressing room with the door open. He kept thinking about what was wrong, and how to cheer the popstar up. He had no idea that she was sentimental. Not like this, at least.

Until he heard a yell from the entrance of backstage.

"She needs me! I'm DevaDawn's boyfriend! She's having a outburst and i need to calm her down! Please! Let me in!" He heard a boy yell.

"Please! She has a mental disorder! If people start to try to comfort who aren't us, she'll go isane." A strong voice yelled.

Yuuki got up from his chair and walked towards the door to see a a couple of teenagers about the same age as Kyoko. He noticed a boy who had a Pierce The Veil t-shirt, grey jeans, black adidas, and his red hair put in a bad prince look. he looked anout 18 years of age.

"Is there something wrong?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Yes! We have to get to my girlfriend! She's DevaDawn and she needs me!" The boy replied.

"Are you Hiroshi?" Yuuki pondered and the boy nodded almost automatically.

"Yes! That's me! She's my girl and she needs me!" The boy known as Hiroshi repeated.

"Calm down, now."He turned to the guard." Security, they're with me, i called them in since they're relatives of Miss DevaDawn."

The group followed Yuuki to the stage, where Kyoko still laid and drowned in her own tears. Hiroshi ran past Yuuki and to Kyoko, knelt down by her side and began to comfort her.

"Hey, baby, It's me. Hiroshi. Are you okay?!" Hiroshi asked worriedly. Kyoko remained silent, staring into blank space. His eyes kept staring at her still figure. Maybe he was too late, he thought, that she already got lost in a deep depression.

"Baby...? Babe, anwser me! Please!"Hiroshi begged. Kyoko remained silent for a couple of minutes before blinking twice. Her eyes widen in shock and she looked up at her upset boyfriend.

"H-Hiroshi?" She slightly stammered. He gave a warm comforting smile as she welled up in tears once more. "Hiroshi!"

She embraced him in a hug, burying her face into his soft shoulder and weeping.

"It's okay, baby. You're okay. I assure you. I'm here now."Hiroshi whispered and kissed her head lightly. He stood silent with her in his arms before asking gently, "Do you want to continue with the show...?"

She stood still before replying, "Yes. But as long as you're there with me."

He kisses her forehead and looked up at Yuuki. "Is it possible for you to have me on the show on late notice?"

Yuuki gave a satisfied smile. "i'm pretty sure the fans will enjoy the bond between the couple. Besides, i have a couple of questions for you."

Hiroshi grinned. "Great, thank you."

/

"And we are back!" Yuuki shouted as the audience clapped. "Right now, someone came to join us. Please welcome Hiroshi Hoshina, DevaDawn's boyfriend!"

Hiroshi recieved a bunch of applause as he sat next to Kyoko and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The crowd awwed as Yuuki chuckled. "Welcome Hiroshi."

"It's a pleasure to be here Yuuki. Never been on TV before." Hiroshi said shyly.

"Well get used to it. If your girlfriend is a famous popstar, then you'll get on TV mamy many times." Yuuki laughed. "Anyway, i have a few questions for you."

"Shoot."

"How long have you and Dawn over here have been dating?"

"About 2 years now."

"That's wonderful. May i ask when a proposal is coming along?"

"Well, with Kyoko about to go on tour, i'm not sure there's not enough time to think about that. But hopefully it's soon." Hiroshi replied cooly. So far, he was doing great on the interview.

"So you like Pierce The Veil?"

"Yes actually. Kyoko and I loved them since we heard of them."

"Any other hobbies you share with her?"

"Well, we also like to draw. She doesn't want to admit she's a better artist than me though. We both play sports. We play video games. We're in love with Marvel comics. And i often take her to Disneyland."

"Disneyland! Which one?"

"The original and the tokyo one."

"Amazing! The original must cost a lot of money."

As Hiroshi engrossed his conversation with Yuuki, Kyoko closed her eyes, taking a deep breathe and laid against Hiroshi's shoulder, with is his arm securely around her shoulders.


End file.
